Su corazón
by VenusEdge
Summary: Para Eren no había nada más puro, más visceral, más tierno, más sincero ni más hermoso que el corazón de Armin, latiendo en exclusiva, sólo para sus oídos, exclusivamente para él. [Eren x Armin. Fluff. Cardiofilia]


El flexo del escritorio de la habitación de Eren arrancaba las sombras del lugar para convertirlo en un íntimo cubículo dependiente de una fuente de luz. Había unos cuantos papeles desperdigados por la mesa, todos ellos escritor y garabateados: bien con una letra ruda que ejercía mucha presión contra el papel, bien con una estilizada y suave aunque no demasiado clara. La época de exámenes de la universidad estaba cerca y Armin sabía perfectamente que debería haber ido a una biblioteca a ponerse al día con los apuntes de fisiopatología, pero, ¿para qué negarlo? Ir a hacerle una pequeña visita a su pareja era tanto menos tentador, aunque tuviese que extraer de su cerebro sus conocimientos sobre historia para poder explicarle al menos las bases de la asignatura de derecho romano y no suspendiese rotundamente.

Cayó la noche. No se escuchaban los pasos ni los murmullos de ninguno de los familiares del moreno. Desde el escritorio, bajo la luz de la lámpara de flexo, Armin jugaba con el humo de un cigarrillo con la lengua, con el pecho descubierto. Eren se le fue acercando hasta sentarse a su lado en la cama, lo cual no produjo ninguna reacción por parte de su compañero. Tenía la piel blanquísima. Bendecida con aquella luz era como un manto de satín sobre sus huesos. Su esternón prolapsaba ligeramente en la posición en la que estaba acostado soportando el peso del tronco con uno de los brazos. Parecía un chico modesto, tímido e incluso aburrido, pero en cuanto se quitaba la ropa escondía un universo níveo entero para su disfrute. Si prestaba suficiente atención podía escuchar el aire acariciar las muescas de sus labios entreabiertos, crear corrientes de aire y humo en la puerta misma de su boca. Su mirada glauca fue descendiendo poco a poco. Su cuello; su yugular se había vasodilatado y estaba un tanto hinchada, trazaba unas delicadas sombras sobre el lienzo que cubría su interior. Había intentado no fijarse demasiado, todavía le producía un poco de vergüenza tener en consideración tan nimio y bizarro detalle, pero se veía clarísimamente gracias a los juegos de luz cómo se agitaba suavemente al ritmo de su corazón.

Solo pensarlo se le comenzó a secar la garganta.

Continuó el paseo de su vista por la piel de Armin justo donde lo había dejado. Donde la vena yugular y el filo de su cabello rubio se acarician y despuntan. Su cuerpo estaba tremendamente delgado, simplemente por metabolismo, por fisionomía. Y Dios, cómo adoraba su figura. Sus costillas se veían como los barrotes de una cárcel, tan cerca que parecía que las podía tocar, acariciar, sentir el tacto astillado de sus huesos. Atravesando sus pezones había un piercing en cada uno; apenas tenían un año de antigüedad y su vista ya los asignaba como algo completamente innato a Armin. Se detuvo un buen rato mirándolos, observando la estructura en forma de aro que atravesaba la raíz del pezón y pendía de la areola, relampagueando. Seguramente se habría vuelto loco, la vista le estaría jugando una mala pasada, pero podría jurar que el piercing izquierdo comenzó a balancearse, a brincar, y seguidamente el otro aunque con mucha menos claridad.

Joder, su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte.

-Eren.-la voz de su compañero le devolvió de nuevo a la realidad. Intentó fingir como si nada hubiese pasado, por supuesto, aunque era difícil engañar al chico rubio.-Te has quedado en trance.

El cabello le caía grácilmente sobre la almohada. Sus labios entreabiertos buscaban desesperadamente por aire. Solo de imaginarse los secretos que escondía debajo de la piel del torso le hacía volverse completamente loco, querer subirse por las paredes, clavarse las uñas, perder completamente la calma que solamente Armin podía ofrecerle con un solo gesto, una mirada tácita, y unas palabras:

-Ve a cogerlo. Lo necesitas.

Se le volvió a secar la garganta de golpe.

-¿En serio? No quiero incomodarte, osea, no… Es algo muy íntimo…

-Si me incomodase no te lo habría dicho.-como siempre, el rubio derrochaba la lógica de la que Eren carecía.-Además, me parece algo muy dulce. No deberías estar avergonzado.

El moreno desvió la mirada buscando una excusa. Era difícil entender aquella afición. A veces tenía unas ganas endiabladas por llevarla a cabo y al mismo tiempo un pudor aplastante le impedía hablar de ello, y mucho menos atreverse a hacer algo al respecto. Todavía recordaba el día en el que se lo confesó a Armin; todo su nerviosismo se vio disuelto cuando su pareja se echó a reír sonoramente y le explicó que no era nada malo, que no dañaba a nadie con ello, que incluso le gustaba que alguien disfrutase de tal forma con algo tan nimio, tan ínfimo, tan pequeño, ambos en el ámbito sexual y en el día a día. Y desde entonces, le animaba a dejar salir esa parte de sí a la luz.

Porque amar un corazón no tenía absolutamente ninguna contraindicación.

-Antes de que tu padre se dé cuenta.-la voz del rubio volvió a resonar, esta vez en un susurro.-Ve, venga.

En cuanto salió de su trance, Eren se levantó rápidamente, como si le hubiesen pegado una paliza, y se dirigió a trote hacia el despacho de su padre, el cual estaba lleno de papeles y diagramas, amén de una gran biblioteca y lo que él estaba buscando: una cajita alargada de color negro. La estrechó rápidamente contra el tronco y volvió a corretear hacia su habitación como si se tratase de un vulgar ladronzuelo. Si no llevase los pies descalzos, seguramente sus progenitores y su hermana se habrían enterado del hurto. En cuanto llegó al cuarto comenzó a disminuir la velocidad impresa en sus pies. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer le producía un cosquilleo increíble por todo el cuerpo.

Dejó la cajita sobre un lateral de la cama y se colocó de rodillas frente a Armin, el cual observaba con atención cada mínimo movimiento. Los dedos callosos y recios de su enamorado abrieron con cuidado y excitación las hebillas de la caja para revelar un fonendoscopio negro. Lo tomó con suma delicadeza por las olivas y la campana y lo elevó en el aire, para finalmente acabar enderezándolo y engarzándolo en el cuello como si se tratase de un collar. Antes de atreverse a mantener contacto visual con el rubio se pasó un buen rato jugueteando con la tubuladura de goma, mas este se le adelantó elevando su cabeza empujando suavemente su barbilla.

-Si te da vergüenza, cierra los ojos. Lo haré yo todo por ti.

Los ojos verdes de Eren fueron cubiertos por el velo de sus párpados. Sus demás sentidos se agudizaron. Armin tomó las olivas con mucho cuidado y las colocó en sus oídos a modo de audífono. Fue perfilando su rostro con las yemas de los dedos lentamente hasta llegar a sus manos. Aferró una de ellas y ambas tomaron la campana del fonendo juntas. Las mejillas de Eren enrojecieron a una pasmosa velocidad. Sabía lo que venía después. La finísima membrana del fonendo emitió una serie de leves crujidos hasta que por fin encontró su destino, tras haberse chocado con cierto piercing travieso.

Y allí estaba.

Pronto aquel sonido inundó sus oídos, su ser, su todo.

Thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump.

Poco a poco el rubio dejó que fuese su pareja quien aplicase presión sobre su piel y él solo se limitó a acariciarle la mano muy suavemente. Eren no pudo evitar comenzar a contar en voz baja al ritmo de sus latidos. No le estaba tomando la frecuencia ni nada por el estilo. Era por el mero placer de sentirlos en la boca, de que todo él fuese consciente de que Armin estaba allí, que estaba vivo y que le estaba mostrando su más íntimo tesoro. Fue haciendo un amago de abrir los ojos. No sabía desde hacía cuánto, pero el rubio había comenzado a acariciarle muy despacito la espalda y a recostar ligeramente la suya contra el cabecero de la cama. Gateó para tenerle un poquito más cerca, y en cuanto lo hizo, fue variando paulatinamente la localización del aparato para no perderse ni un solo sonido.

Se sentía relajado pero fuerte, firme, saltón, audible y lento, muy lento.

Thu-thump. Thu-thump. Thu-thump.

Finalmente, fue capaz de mirar sus enormes ojos azules. Era tal ternura la que irradiaban que era imposible que fuese capaz de albergar tal cantidad de amor. Desde luego, aquel corazón llevaba muchísimas cosas consigo. Sus esperanzas, sus sueños.

-Te quiero…-Eren no podía escucharse a sí mismo, pero sabía que Armin sí podría sentir sus murmullos.-Te quiero tanto. Te quiero a ti…y a tu corazón…y a tu todo. Sus palpitaciones, la forma en la que me hacen temblar las manos a la vez que late…t…tu respiración profunda, incluso el sonido de tus tripitas. Todo, absolutamente todo, te quiero, joder, te quiero tanto.

Su amado contestó a sabiendas de que, aunque no le escuchase, lo sentiría de la forma más visceral posible: en su pulso.

-Y yo a ti.

La lluvia tras los cristales de la ventana y el ritmo incesante que marcaba la vida de Armin conformaron la sinfonía más hermosa que Eren pudo escuchar jamás.


End file.
